Rise Of The Legendary Warriors
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: Life was finally back to normal, Silver was enjoying his life with Blue, that is, until he was choosen to be a Legendary warrior. So now, Silver, Lance and the gang have to step up to the plate and defend the world once again. But, will everything go as planded while Silver's mind is clouded with mixed emotions about Lance and Green?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza: Hello everyone! I hope everyone's doing alright, here's another Pokémon story to make up for my first one. please do enjoy.**

* * *

_'They said that, when a legendary Pokémon casts its mark on a trainer, that Pokémon then will follow their every order, good or bad, there where originally ten legendary warriors that had control over them, but as timed passed and war broke out, the warriors slowly fell one by one, thus, causing the legendaries to go into a deep slumber, waiting for the next generation of trainers that would be able to withstand the responsibility of controlling them. Up untill now, I had always thought it was some silly childs story that Blue used to tell me...Oh but how wrong was I.'_

* * *

It was early morning, normally, in vailstone city, it was sunny but today was different. It had been cloudy the night before and the said rain clouds have yet to leave the area so giving the day somewhat of a boring feel to it, and indicating a chance of rain, in which prevented a young trainer from leaving to the Unova region to start a new chapter in his life.

Letting out a sigh, said trainer looks up at his 'older sister' who was in the kitchen setting up food for some of the newly hatched baby Pokémon.

"Now now, cheer up, at least you get to stay home for one more day." Blue says to Silver, her 'younger brother' who nods looking back out the window to star at the rain drops hit the window. "Sleepy? or does your hand hurt?"

"Both..." he says turning to look at his sister who was walking over to him with a glass of water and pain killers, once taking both from the older male, he sighs setting the glass down. "Still don't understand why me of all people." he says Blue just sighs, siting next to her younger adopted brother he looks out the window.

"legendary Pokémon are very...uniqe...they have their reasons for what they do..and they picked you, because they saw you fit...Its like what mother always used to say," she explains petting her brothers head."No matter what happens, when you are chosen for something, you follow that path." Silver nods.

"Yeah I know, but still...its strange to me...Say, can't you drive me to the airport?" he asks, his sister sighs and nods.

"If you really want to go today, then sure. I don't mind." he explains, Yeah, Silver wanted to leave today, it wasn't because he didn't want to be there, but it was because he oh so desperately needed to talk to an older male by the name of N who knew more about the legendary warriors...but he wasn't so sure that he could help.

"Come on Paul." his older sister calls once getting his keys, Silver then looks over at him and nods getting up and walks outside to the car and gets settled in, closing his eyes he sighs hearing his sister start the said car and starts driving to the airport.

The drive was quiet but it wasn't anything new to either of the siblings, Silver was never really much of a talker to begin with, so when he had came home with his bloody up hand Blue was supprised that the boy had even explained what happened. But Silver was Silver and there wasn't much she could do to get the boy to talk, She sighs casuing her younger brother to look up at him.

"Something wrong?" he asks, Bule shakes her head and smiles at Silver petting his head. "You know...I was supposed to go with Lance..."

"Yeah, I know. but you couldnt, i swaer Silver, I'll never understand why you trust that monster. hes crazy!" she says then she hears the boy slam his fists on the das borad leaving a dent, she sighs...Grate, she pisse him off.

"Can you please stop fucking calling him a monster?" he asks ina cold tone looking out the window she sighs.

"Give me one good reason why I should?"

"Because he saved my life when you couldn't!" he yells with anger then the car comes to a sudden stop making Silver hit his ehad agaisnt the dash borad. "He saved me...for you...he did it...beca-"

"Just...shut up..." Blue cuts in as she starts driving again,then Silver's Pokeggear rings as he then awnsers it.

"Hello?"

"Silver?" it was Lance, causing him to smile slightly but making Blue growl.

"Yeah, how have you been?" Silver asks kidnly as he then turns to look at Blue who shoots him a glare, Silver gets a sad look and climbs into the back seats and lays down sighing sadly. "I hope you've been doing alright."

"I've been okay...but it's you I was worried about, I heard about the rain storm down in your region. Is everyone alright?" he asks with a worried tone. Yeah, Lance did worry alot, sometimes like a mother hen, but that was one of the good things about the Dragon tamer.

"Yeah, everyones okay, Blue is actually taking me to the airport right now." he explains.

"Is that so? well...let me have the honor of picking you up once you arrive."

"Sure, whatever prince charming..." he says trying to be humorses.

"Silver, whats wrong?" he asks the teen, hearing the tone that Silver was using. "What happend and dont tell me nothing, I can hear it in your voice that something happened..." he explains to him with a worried tone. What could have happend to put him in a sad mood? he was starting a whole new chapter in his life! he was going to make new pokemon friends in a whole diffrient region.

"Oh...well...I'll tell you once we meet up at the airport in unova...Alright?"he asks lance sighs. "Lance?"

"Yeah, alright, so call me once you reach the airport alright Sil?"he asks kindly then chuckles hearing Silver growl at the pet name.

"Its Silver! not Sil or Silvy!" he says causing blue to look at him with confusion then shakes her head once he hangs up.

"Again, I don't see how you trust him..."

"Again, He saved my life when you couldn't." he snaps back with a hiss she rolls her eyes then sighs seeing there was still a long ways to go before reaching the airport. "Blue..."

"What?"

"You still the best older sister ever..." she smiles and laughs as he begins to fall asleep.

"Thats because I'm your only sister...and yeah, your the best little brother."

* * *

**Kiza:There you have it everyone! please review and remeber I do not own any of the Characters because if i did, There would be a whole lot of Yaoi. *Nods smiling***


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza: Hello everyone! I'm back and with a few friends say hi you guys.**

**Gold:Hey everyone! hows it going?**

**Silver:...**

**Kiza: Well, seeing Silver doesn't wish to say anything, heres chapter two please do enjoy.**

**Silver: I hate you.**

**Kiza: Well, isn't that nice.. -_-'**

* * *

"Sil...Silver...wake up..." Blue says gently shaking the boy awake, opening his eyes he sits up and yawns looking around and gets out of the car grabbing his backpack. "So, let's get you to your plane."she says, he nods then follows his sister soon after she started walking away.

'_Wonder what Unova is going to be like..'_Silver thinks to himself letting out a confused sigh only to receive a worried look from Blue, he was so into his own state of thinking he failed to notice Blue kneeling down and cupping his cheek, shocking him, he looks up at her.

"Silver, it's alright, it not like you haven't been in a region on your own before right?" she asks kindly getting up and continuing to walk with her brother following.

"Yeah...I know, but still...I wonder what its going to be like...And I wont be alone. Lance will be with me." he says with a smile, she sighs angrily knowing no matte what she said the boy would never change his mind on how he sees that man.

But then, she smiles. Silver was never this close to anyone but her, so it was nice to see him warming up to someone else, but she still would have liked it to be someone, anyone other than Lance.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice asks, both Blue and Silver turn around and see Green and Red. Blue smiles and hugs both men while Silver hangs back watching them not all that sure if he should greet them. "Hey there Silver." Green says kindly to him, Silver merely looks away, not noticing Green step up until he felt the older male's hand on his head petting him. "How have you been?" he asks with a warm smile, causing Silver to blush and look away.

"So where are you two headed?" Red asks as his pikachu runs up to Silver and greets him, letting out a cheerful 'Chu' as Silver kneels down and pets his head.

"Well, Silver is headed to the Unova region to meet up with Lance." she explains casuing the other two to nod then pikachu goes back to red and jumps on his head eyeing Silver as if he had committed a crime.

"Lance huh? why? whats going on?"Green asks in a cold tone, causing Silver to glare at them then he looks away, out of nowhere he turns tail and runs off causing the others to look at him with worry as Blue calls out to him.

"Silver! Silver wait!" she then takes off after him but is stopped once seeing him run down the terminale lane that leads to his plane, she sighs as Green and Red appear next to her then look out the window watching him get on the plane and after a few moments the doors close as it takes off. "Silver...I'm sorry..."

* * *

One the plane

'_Damn them...damn them to hell, see if I care. But I know that Lance isn't a bad person..'_Silver thinks to himself letting out a sigh as he leans back and looks out the window while looking down at the only two pokeballs he had brought with him. "I'll be alright, besides, im pretty sure just knowing Lance he has some kind of beginner for me once I get there...Huh...Crazy man..." he says in a playful tone to himself as he then closes his eyes and falls asleep once more.

* * *

**Few hours later at Unova air port**

Once the plane had landed Silver now had to find Lance, and which he must say was a lot harder then he once thought, there was a lot more people than he had thought there would be, then again, Unova was much larger than all of the other regions and it was bound to hold more people along with more powerful trainers, which he was happy about.

"Silver!" a voice calls causing him to snap out of his thoughts and turns around seeing a smiling Lance. "'Bout time you got here." he says walking up to the teen.

"Yeah, sorry I stayed at the house with Blue for a bit, then went to the airport...Did you wait long?" he asks seeing Lance take his backpack from him, he smiles at the Champion trying to be a gentleman, said Champion then shakes his head.

"No, Believe it or not, I just got here. ready?" he asks as both males begin to walk out to the car, Silver sighs. "Tired?"

"Not really, Jet lag is a pain in the ass...time diffrence is a pain too." he says while getting into the car and driving off Lance smiles at the boy and pets his head gently trying to get him to fall asleep but he only succeeds in having Silver lean into his hand like a Skitty. "Lance..."

"Yeah? whats up?" he asks kindly still petting his head.

"I'm happy to see you again...after so long...I dont care what others think or say about you..." he says then falls asleep, Lance smiles then nods.

"Happy to see you too Sil..."

* * *

**Hours later...**

"...Thats him?" a pale green haired young man asks seeing Lance carry in a sleeping Silver, the man nods placing him on the sofa and puts a blanket on him.

"Yup, this is Silver...a Legendary Warrior..N. What else or who else is there that we need to find?" Lance asks,the teen sighs and looks out the window.

"There was ten of them years ago...Silver, you and me makes three...the others, Blue, Green,Red, Yellow,Ruby,Steven, and Black...theres our ten..but I wonder if anything will happen that might change that..." N explains, Lance sighs nodding.

That was true, Koga was one of the ten...but...something happened, and Green took his place, now very now and again Lance would spend his day remembering the older man that he had grown so close to, only to have lost him to a damn idiot that never was a challenge to beat...but Lance had let his guard down...and he was supposed to be the one to take that hit; he was supposed to be the one to die, but no. Koga just had to go and take the hit and lose his life.

"Lance?" N calls snapping him out of his thoughts, Lance sighs turning to look up at the young teen. "I know, but don't worry. We'll make sure something like that doesn't happen again, I'm sure everything will be alright." he says giving the Champion a warm innocent smile.

Lance nods, yeah, he would make sure to never let anything like that happen ever again. He didn't want to carry home the dead body of another loved one, no. Never again would he be able to stand it, much less if it was Silver. he was just a boy and already had the job of saving the world, and much more. He was a boy expected to jump into the heat of war. No, that was too much, even for a full-grown man like Lance, but they didn't have a choice. It had to be done.

"N, how can we be sure that we'll win this war?" he asks petting Silver's head, receiving a light purr from him.

"We can't be...thats what makes this all the more challeging...but, we have alot of power houses among us. So please Lance, stop worrying." N explains, LAnce then sighs shaking his head. How was he not going to worry? this was all out war for crying out loud! this wasn't something people or pokemon took lightly.

But, there wasn't anything he could do, N was N, and the teen never really seemed to worry about anything, if anything, he would always tell people to let go and relax. and thats exactly why, he was always-

"Hearing you two talk so loud makes me wan to slap the both of you and say shut the fuck up." Silver says in a sleepy tone earning a smile from N who just nodded, whlie Lance playfuly swated at him. "How long was I alseep for and why didn't you wake me up?" Silver asks looking at Lance, who let out a sigh.

"Silver, meet N, he was the one who looked into the stories about the Legendary Warriors." he says completly ignoring Silver's questions, the said teen sighs but lets it go.

"Nice to finally meet you Silver." N says with a kind smile earing a small smile from Silver who holds out his hand, N takes his hand and nods letting go he sighs and turns to look out the window. "Now, we just have to call the others, and have them meet us in Nuvema town. so lets get going my dears." he says walking out of the house while grabing his backpack that was by the door.

"He's...strange..."Silver finally says, Lance laughs then nods while smiling.

"Yeah, he's not your normal Pokémon trainer alright...but...he's the key to keeping you guys alive." Lance explains, his tone suddenly turning serious, indicating just how serious this war was going to be.

Silver had seen Lance worried before, but never like now. Lance had been spacing out a lot since he had found out that Entie had marked Silver to be a Legendary warrior, Silver wasn't sure if it was because of that, or because of other things. But it still worried the teen to see the man that had taken him under his wing so worried. Hell, even the Elite four started to notice the man's behavior wasn't normal.

"Lance." Silver calls, but said Champion doesn't respond. "Lance!"

"Huh?" he asks looking at the teen, Silver sighs getting up grabbing his backpack.

"Let's go, Im pretty sure N is getting antsy." Silver explains, Lance nods getting up and following the teen outside where they see N petting his Hydredigon, he notices the other two and smiles kindly at them. "What's that?" Silver asks pointing at N's Pokémon.

"Oh this guy? he's my dragon Pokémon, Silver meet Hydredigon, Hydredigon meet Silver." he says as the three headed Dragon nudges Silver in a greeting, the teen smiles and pets him. "What Pokémon if any did you bring with you?" he asks, Silver smiles while pulling out the two pokeballs he had and lets out his own Pokémon.

"N, I want you to meet Weavile my first Pokémon, and Feraligatr." he says as both Pokémon bow slightly greeting the younger trainer, N smiles seeing them and pets both.

"Wow, I had never in my life seen a Weavile or Feraligatr in person, and they look well taken care of." he says earning a purr from weavile, N chuckles and pets him once more. "Is nice to finally meet you two," he says then he jumps on his black, blue and purple dragon smiling he holds out his hand to help Silver up but then lance pulls Silver with him, seeing neither of the boys had noticed Lance let out his Charziard.

"Sorry N, but Silver stays with me at all times." Lance explains pulling the teen up on the dragon at both Pokémon take into the air and follow N seing that they where stil new to Unova. not even Lance who had actually been there two years before remembered how to get around.

"And why do I stay with you at all times Lance?" he asks Lance just smiles petting his head.

"You can say...safty reasons..." he says Silver rolls his eyes as they look over at N who had his eyes closed and with a smile on his face with his arms spread out enjoying the feeling of the air. "Hey N!" Lance calls, the said teen look at him. "Careful you dont fall off!"he says, N just smiles and nods. "Your gong to love it here Silver...I just know it."

"Even though we're in the middle of a war?" Silver asks, Lance turns to look at him and nods, Silver laughs. "Alright. whatever you say."

* * *

**Kiza: there you have it everyone, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza: Hello everyone! I'm back so please enjoy and remember i do not own pokemon.**

* * *

"So tell me Silver, how did you meet your pokemon?" N asks kindly Silver then looks at him while resting his head against Lance's back, Silver smiles looking down at the pokeballs in his hands.

"Well,Weavile was givien to me as a Sneasel when I was a child, but Feraligatr..."he trails off, Lance sighs turning to look at N.

"He was...how can we put this..."Lance explains looking over at Silver.

"I stole him, a few years back...but, since then, I've changed alot, and he and I have gown so close together." Silver explains closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Well, isn't that nice...Hey, we're almost there, once we do arrive, we'll stay a my dear friends house for a bit to rest" he explains, Silver nods.

This was going to be a blast, starting an all new adventure...only downside of it was that, well, he was going to have to start it off by ending a war. Who grate did that sound? good to the others, but to him, who had seen nothing but battles his whole life, that wasn't something he wanted, letting out a sigh he notices the dragon pokemon land in front of small house with a teen, younger then Silver, standing out in front smiling.

Silver then turns to look at N who had jummped off of his dragon, he waves at the taller teen.

"Bout time you guys got here...The names Black, nice to meet you." he says holding out his hand to Lance, who takes it and shake, then he holds it out to Silver who at first was not quite sure,but shakes his hadn anyway. "So N, where are the others?" he asks somewhat in a cold tone, N smiles nevously at the boy.

"They're on their way Black, dont worry." he says, noticing this Silver looks at N with worry, but then lets it go.

"Alright, come in, take a seat and i'll get you guys some tea." Black explains, they nod and walk into the house and sit down, Silver then looks around and sees a bookshelf. "Go on, grab one. read what you like." he says Silver nods getting up he walks over to it and sees a old riped up book, grabing it he opens it and sees a picture of ten people with most if not all of the legendary pokemon in the back ground as the landscape is completly destroyed.

"Umm, Black, whats this?" he asks the teen looks up from placing the cups down and sighs walking up to him and looking down at the photo within the book.

"That is what the whole land looked like, after the war...so at least we know what to expect after, Right?" he asks, Silver then nods slowly looking down at the book and turning the page he sees a group of people with the legendary pokemon this time attacking the Warriors.

"Your really into that book huh?" Lance asks, Silver nods walking back over to them and he stops standing next to Lance. "Its the story on what happend to them, and how slowly one by one passed away, leaving one to take the credit for the others...makesme wonder and worry...is that how we're going to end up?...are we all just going to die one by one until only one of us is left?" he asks getting a downcasted look in his eyes, N then nods looking away, Black rubs the back of his neck and Silver sighs gently setting the book down and wraping hs arms around Lance's shoulders.

"Stop worrying so much...we'll all make it out alive...I just know we will..."Silver explains feeling Lance place his hand over his smaller one.

"But...what if someone dies...I dont want to go throught that again...not a second time...This could very well be the last time we see each other...I stil have regrets that I need to fix...and I'm sure everone does..." Lance explains leaning into the teens embrace, N nods slowly he then opens the book to the third page.

And on the third page it showed nine of warriors while the one of them, Silver assuming the leader, was carrying the body of one of thier own, seeing this N crings and looks away with a sad look in his eyes. Silver sighs, this wasn't the first time seeing something like that, he had seen Lance carrying home the body of Koga after a major battle with an enemy.

Never had Silver see Lance so upset or pissed off in his life, and to tell the truth, he never again did want to see him like that ever again, then all of them are broken out of thier thoughts by the sound of knocking, Black sighs walking over to the door and smiling seeing Green, Red and Blue, Silver growls finally siting next to the dragon tamer who looks at him with consern.

"Welcome, nice to see you guys got here safely." Black says as the teens nod and get a shocked look seeing Silver. Blue smiles, walks up to him and tries to pull him into a hug but he steps away from her while letting out a growl. She looks at him with worry then she turns to glare at Lance who glares right back.

"Back off, leave him alone." N says she growls at him, he steps back, but then Black growls at her, Lance sighs angerly.

"How in the fucking hell are we gonig to win a damn war if we can't put shit behind us!? huh!? anyone mind awnsering me that!?" Lance asks with anger, Silver sighs...Lance was right, how in the hell where they supposed to win a god damn war if they couldn't even get along and put the past behind them?

But then again, it was Blue, Red and Green that couldn't get over what lance had did, sure Silver couldn understand why they wouldn't trust him so easly, but to act as if he had just comited the crime was out of line to him...but that could have been jsut because of the fact that Silver trusted Lance so deeply.

"Thats what I thought, theres no anwser to that is there? so how about this, until we get this shit done, we all just forget everything that happened alright? because if we cant trust each other, then we wont live to see another day, no now, not in this war." Lance explains, Blue sighs then nods.

"Fine, but im not doing it because of you, im doing it for Silver, seeing he for some reason, he like you to much for my liking, but whatever." Blue explaines finally Silver lets he pull him into a hug, he smiles and leans into her embrace while she pets his head with a warm smile. "So, how are we going to do this? I don't think its going to be so easy." she explains looking at the other people in the house.

"Well, first things first, we have to find Yellow, Ruby and Steven, where ever they may be..."N explains black turns to look at him. "Hm? yes?"

"You dont know where the others are yet?"Black asks, N sighs and shakes his head. "Then how do-"

"Dont worry Black, I can find Yellow and Steven."Lance cuts in not wanting Black to say something to N that he would regret later, Lance knew that N was having problems with Black and he knew that the boy was trying his best not to piss him off. "Now, exuse me while I go call them. Silver, finish readign the book." and with that Lance walks out side to call Yellow and Steven.

With a sigh, Silver picks up the book and turns the page, on the fourth page was an explanation of how the said legendary pokemon would pick the warriors, he turns the page and then he slams it clsoed causing everyone in the room to look at him with consern, N walks up to him.

"Silver? is everything alright?" he asks, Silver sighs and nods, N the ngrabs the book and opens it to the page it was on and he then gets a shocked look and clsoes it. he takes in a shakey breath and sites on the floor feeling as if his legs would give out on him.

"N? hey you alright?" Black asks suddenly worrying about the shorter male kneeling down next to him Black takes the book from him and looks at the page, he sighs sadly, yeah he could see why the picture would upset him.

N, loved pokemon with a god belived passion, so him seeing the dead, bloody, dismembered bodies of them would make him upset, even sick. N grew up with pokemon, he had a very unqie ability, he was able to hear the thoughts and talk to the pokemon, and he understood them if they talked to him. but there was one problem with N...and that was that, at one point he thought freeing the pokemon from thier trainers wa a good thing, sure, White and him stopped him and he understood later what he was doing was wrong, but the teen still blamed himself for alot of the suffering of the trainers and thier pokemon.

"N hey yo-" Before Black could finish there wa the sound of an exlposion outside, Sivler gets a shocked look and runs out with the other at his heels once out of the house they see Lance holding his bleeding arm while they look up and see a black lugia wit hred eyes growling.

"What in the name is that?" Silver asks,Lance then growls looking the group of teens his eyes land on Sivler then back up at the strangly colored Lugia, he knew if they didn't leave, they too would get hurt. he sighs.

"Green get the mout of here now! i'll handle this guy." Lance explains, Green nods as he turns to look at the others.

"Lets go, Lance will be-"

"Correction, you guys go, im staying here to help him." Silver cuts in as Green looks at him with shock,had Silver finally lost his mind? there was no way he would be of any help to Lance, if anything he was going to get in the way, so Green grabs the younger male and pushes him on his Charziard.

"No. you will be of no help to him, so shut up." Green says in a slightly angered tone, Silver growls at the said teen and tries to get off to go help the Champion, but fails to do so as the fire dragon takes off with the others soon following. and the last thing Silver sees is a large explosion on the spot where Lance was standing.

"LANCE!"

* * *

**Kiza:there you have it everyone! please do review, it will make mes very happy, and will help me update alot faster too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiza: Hello everyone! I'm back so please enjoy and remember i do not own pokemon.**

* * *

After feeling from the battle Green sighs trying his best to keep Silver from struggling, jumping off of the dragon pokemon and run back to see if Lance was alright, he looks down at the teen after hearing a angerfiled scream from Silver, he becomes worried noticing that he had gone limp in his arms he turns to look at Blue then back at Silver.

"Silver?" Green calls, the boy merely tries weakly to get away once more, but with less will to do so, Green sighs, Becoming worried for him. "Silver look at me." he says, Silver shakes his head. "Silver, im not asking, im tell-"

"Just fuck off Green...leave me alone..." he says, his voice slightly sounding a bit shaken and weak...Yeah, Silver thought Lance was dead...and he thought that it was his own fault that he couldnt stay and help...

"No, I will not 'Fuck off and leave you alone', I want to know if-"

"If what? If I'm okay? does if fucking look like im okay!? well guess what? im not! the man that saved my life and respected could be dead! and your wondering if im fucking okay!?" Silver asks with anger, he then lets out a sob while tears run down his eyes, Blue then looks at her younger brother with shock and worry, she glares at Green who glares right back. "Im...Im not okay..." he wispers, Green then sighs pulling the boy into an embrcae, at first Silver struggles but then he gives up leaning onto Green.

"Yeah...I know...shhh..shhh...it's alright...your okay..."Green says petting the boys head, he sighs feeling the boy wrap his arms around him and begin to shake,Green kisses the top of his head while looking at Blue, who looked like she was about ready to push Green away and hold her younger brother close and 'hide' him from the world.

"Theres a safe house not to far from here, We'll go there." N explains to the group as they nod, he sighs. "Hasn't even been a day yet...and well we al-"

"Dont even say it! he's still alive, I just know he is...be can't be dead...he just can't be..." Silver cuts, N looks at him with sadness then he shakes his head.

"Silver, there was no way in hell he could-"

"Shut up! yes he could have! I know Lance better then anyone of you here!" he tells the taler male, Blue sighs once landing in front of the safe house she walks over to her younger brother pulls him off of Charziard and hugs him as he hugs her back weakly, she sighs feeling him begin to shake once more...If Lance really did die, she knew Silver would be out for blood and would want reveng, not only that it would take a long time, if ever that he would get over his death.

"Come on Silver, lets get you inside." she says calmly, he nods following her into the house and up stairs to the rooms.

"Damn...I feel like its my fault." N explains walking over to the table and siting down in a chair while holding his head in his hands, Green turns to look at the teen with shock. "If I hadn't called you gusy over...none of this would have ever happened."

"N, dont go blaming yourself for things that we didnt plan on happining. Lance made the choice to stay and fight that thing, not you. and sure, we all feel like shit especialy Blue, Red and I..." Green explains, Red then looks up at him with worry. "This is what we get for-" he was cut off by everyone turning to see Blue walking down and she sighs looking up at them. "How is he?"

"Why do you care?" she asks walking past him to lean against the wall, he glares at her, she galres right back. "He's sleeping, dont worry, my pokemon are keeping an eye on his so he doesn't try to head back."

"Okay, and I care because he's my student and I worry about him." he explains she growls at him, then she turns to look at N who was deep in thought. "Leave him, hes thinking..."

"I can see that, thank you very much." she tells him with a hiss, he growls at her, Red then sighs.

"Come on you two calm down." he says, then they hear a knock at the door, N then gets up and opens the door and he steps aside letting Yellow and Steven walk in. "Hey Yellow, Steven." he greets kindly both of them smile. "Sorry for the short notice in change of area, but something happened and we had to get out of there."

"What happened? is everyone alright?" Steven asks with worry looking at Blue, she sighs and shakes her head. "What happened?" he asks again, this time in a more demanding tone causing Blue to sigh.

"We where attacked..."she says, Yellow looks at her friends with worry raising an eyebrow. "By some...oddly colored Lugia...and...well...Lance stayed behind to fight it...but..." she trails off, Steven walks up to her. "But, he took an attack and...well...we think that hes dead..." she finishs, Steven gets a shocked look, he then walks over to the table and sits down placing his head in his hands not believing that it was possoble that Lance could be dead. He takes in a deep breath and sighs.

"Sorry Steven...we know you where good friends with Lance..." N explains, then Black walks past N shooting his a glare, N flinches slightly he looks away. "Bl-"

"I dont want to hear it...nothing you tell me can be trusted." Black cuts in walking up stairs to his own room.

"Thats no true...I dont know what Cheren, Bianca and White have been telling you, but..." he trails off, then the others quickly turn to look at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about N?" Green asks, N then looks over at the younger male and sighs.

"A few years ago...Black got hurt bad, and as a result of that was his memory loss...so he doesnt remeber who or what I was to him at one point...But, Cheren, Bianca and White apperntly have been feeding lies...well...some...and..now he hates me with a godbeloved passion...it hurts yeah, but as a person, I have to learn how to get over such things..." N explains, Blue looks at him with sadness hearing in his tone that he was turly hurt by all of this that was happening to himself and to tell the truth, she felt sorry for him too.

"N...Im sure that everything will be just fine...just give him some time." Blue explains to him, the older nods letting out a sigh he turns around and sees Silver leaning against the door way with a blanket around himself, Green sighs and walks up to him and smiles slightly.

"Morning, you back from the dark depths of your own mind?" he asks, Silver just looks up at him, Green gets a shocked look seeing the shine in his eyes where gone, he had a distant look in his eyes that worried the older male with worry, Silver was always noramlly anyway full of emotion and now to see him like this, it actually scared him slightly.

"Silver." Red calls, the bot then looks over at him and then back over at the ground. Red sighs walking over to them he grabs Green by his arm and pulls him away. "Green, leave him. lets you and I go and see if Lance it alright." he says pulling him to the door, Green stares back at the red head.

"Wait for me. Don't even think about going back to sleep. just wait until I get back alright." he says to the teen, Silver nods in understanding, then he and Red walk out the door. Silver sighs and turns to head back up stairs but then Blue grabs his arm and pulls him over o the tabel, once getting him to sit she kneels down pushing a few strands of his hair out of his face.

"How ar-"

"Dont even ask." Silver cuts in shocking her slightly. "Im not okay, and I wont be until I know that Lance will be okay...And dont expect me to be after if he is dead." he explains to her looking at his feet then he sighs leanng his head on blue who hugs the boy close to herself, she kisses the top of his head. "Looks like its back to square one for now huh?" he asks her looking at her with worry, she sighs and nods slightly.

"Can't be helped, right now, we jsut have to relay on the marks that where given to us...And I know, its going to be hard to win this war...its going to be the hardest battle of ours lives...and trust me, we're goning to make it through this." she says to him, Silver then sighs and looks away. "Whats wrong?"

"Well, you say that, we all would make it out of this alive...what about Lance?" he asks sadly, she then sighs and gets up causing Silver to look up at her with worry. "Blue?"

"Green and Red went to look for him...please dont worry dear, im sure he'll be alright..." she explains, then walks away.

Yeah,sure he was going to be okay...that explosion did **_NOT_**look okay, if anything it looked like he got blown to bits by that Lugia, if it even was to be called by that name, no one knew weather or not that thing was even rea, for all thwey knew it could have been a fake...but then...would it's attacks actually have hurt?

Silver didn't know...all he knew was that seeing that explosion scared the hell out of him...because for all he knew was that Lance, the man that he had grown so close to, the one who had his respect, the one who had somehow awaken strange emotions that Silver could not put a name to them...and now knowing that Green and Red went to look for him worried him more...well, okay, he was more worried about Green and Lance then he was Red.

But still, what was that thing that Lance had stayed behind to battle, could it have been one of the new threats that the Legendaries where so worried about?

"Silver!" Yellow calls he the turns his head to look at the shorter, yet older girl. "You spaced out, and Steven and N have something to tell us. come to the living room." and with that he sighs, gets up and follows her once walking into the room he sits down next to Blue.

"Whats up? is there a reason why I was pulled out of my thoughts for this meeting?" Silver asks, Steven then turns to look at him and sighs.

"I know about the Lugia that attacked you." he says everyone getting a shocked look.

"Okay and?" Blue asks with worry grabing Silver's hand and giving it a slight squeez.

"It means that this battle has jsut gotten alot more deadly then we thought."Steven explains causing everyone to looks at him with shock.

* * *

**Kiza: There you go, please R & R and for those of you who love Cheren, i am sorry, but i needed and asshole for Black and N, and guess what? he fits for being the asshole, sorry! but i love him as much as the rest of you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiza: Hello everyone! I'm back so please enjoy and remember i do not own pokemon.**

* * *

"More...Deadly...?" Silver asks looknig up at Steven who had walked up to the window and was now looking up at the sky.

"Yes..you see, that Lugia, was man made," he explains turning to look at the teens who all look at him with shock he sighs and walks over to the teen and stops standing in front of Silver. " Their called Shadow legendary pokemon...very powerful, and very deadly."

"So what are we going to do? if their man made, that must mean that thier flawless." Ruby asks Steven then looks at him and sighs. "Steven?"

"No, believe it or not, they do have the same weaknesses like the normal Legendary pokemon. only thing is that they are very powerful, which mean we have to give it all we got if we want to win." Steven explains, Yellow nods,standing up seh walks over and stands next to him.

"Not only that, while Steven and I where looking into this whole thing, everything that has happened so far, has happened centries ago to the old Warriors...and im afraied that we may not even win this war...not like them." she explains causing them to look at her with confusion.

"And why do you say that?" Black asks as she sighs.

"Because, the old Warriors had a very strong connection to the pokemon, basically, they could do what Lance, N and I can do. but at a much higher level...Not only that, at that time, they only had the legendary pokemon to help them, they also didnt have to worry about hurtting others, but we do...there are towns and cities that we have to take care of. and-"

Before she could finish they see Red and Green walk in, Silver stands up looking at both older males with a hopeful look. Green then notices and looks away from him, Silver the nwalks up to him.

"Anything? anything at all? please tell me...I have to know..."he asks, Green doesnt say a thing, so he turns to look at Red.

The said Champion shakes his head.

"We...didn't find anything there...but, the whole place was destroyed...there was no way he could have come out of that alive...Im sorry..."He says in an almost emotionless tone, Silver then looks at them with shock, he turns around and begins to walk up stairs with his head hanging low.

"Si-"

"Dont...just..." he shakes his head and runs up stairs, Green then follows the boy once reaching the youngers room he tries to open the door, but finds it locked, he sighs and knocks, but not much to his supprise he doesnt awnser. so he knocks again and again. "Go. Away."

"No. im not leaving, not until I know that you won't do anything stupied." he says while picking the lock, he then smiles once geting it open and walks into the room and sighs seeing Silver siting on the bed with his kneens pulled up to his chest and looking down at a picture frame with tears falling onto the said picture frame. Green sighs sadly. "Silver..."

"What?"

Green then walks over and sitis on th ebed next to him and looks at the picture frame, and to his supprise, it was a photo of Silver and Lance.

"It was his birthday...he had just turned twenty-five...So, I aggred to do whatever he wanted... we spent the day together...this was the picture that we took at the end of the day, so I kept a copy of it..." Silver explains he smiles a sad smile. "There are times, where I wonder if...maybe...I didnt say thank you enough to him, or maybe even if I never showed him that I really cared...But..I guess...I'll never get that chance now..." he then lets the picture fall to the bed as Silver then hids his face as tears begin to fall even more then before, Green sighs pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, come on now...Im sure Lance knew how much everythnig he was doing meant to you...im sure he knew that-"

"B-But I never got the chance to tell him...he never got the chance to hear me voice how thankful I am to him...Damn it now he'll never know..." he sobs grpping onto Greens shirt like his life depened on it.

Green tightens his grip around the boy, he hated how Silver was braking slowly but surely. he knew that the boy was in pain, he knew that losing Lance, was the hardest thing that happend to him in the world as of right now. and Green nor Blue, or anyone for that matter could do a thing but hold the boy close and say everything was gonig to be okay, but Green knew that it wasnt true. he knew that things where only gonig to get worse.

"Silver...Come on now...stiff upper lip. Lance wouldn't want you to cry, if anything he would want you to move on and get stronger...Silver, he made sure that you stayed alive so you could be his living Legacy. and Im going to make sure that you do." Green explains kindly using his thumb to wipe away the tears causing Silver to look up at him with confusion.

"L-living legacy...?" he asks, Green nods with a smile. "I Dont u-understand..."

"Well, what I mean by that is, well, your going to continue what he started, which is being the only Champion in the world that has never turned down a challenge, not only that, your just as strong as he is, you can take his place at the Johto leauge Champion...Silver, hes going to continue to live through you...but that can't happen if you dont get up on your feet...im not asking for you not to mourne his death...but..please," he then grabs his face between his hands, Silver blushes placing his smaller hands on top of his. "You have to pull yourself out of this, if you cant do it on your own, ask me to help...please." he begs the younger teen, Silver then nods while tears begin to fall, Green then smiles pulling him into a hug once more.

The both pull away while Silver wipes his tears away once they hear a knock on the door, Green gets up and opens it and they see Steven at the door.

"Come down stairs, now." he says, both teens then rush down stairs and outside as they see the Shadow Lugia but this time it was holding somethnig between its jaws. "What is that?" Steven asks, Silver then stops next to him and the said man made Lugia then drops a silver dragon fang pendent causing Silver to get a shocked look, he then slowly with a shakey hand picks it up and then give the man made pokemon a death glare.

"You...SON OF A BICTH!" Silver yells with anger as it raors then he looks over at his Feraligator who nods, he then glares back up at the black Lugia. "Feraligator use Hydro pum-"

"Don't you dare!" a voice yells as they turn to see White. "If you do that you'll have us all killed!" she explains but Silver jsut growls at her and looks up at the Lugia who had gotten closer to them, he growls.

"Hydro pump Feraligator!" he says, as a jet of water then shoots out of his pokemon's mouth and lands a hit on Lugia, but Silver growls seeing it had taken no damege. "Damn it..."

"_**Don't think for a moment that any of your attacks will work on me human."**_Lugia explains to them, shocking all of them.

"What?" Silver asks. it then shakes his head as if seeign Silver as a naive child. "What damn it!?"

"_**Its sad to see you try to win a war that you will never win...we killed all of the other warriors, just like how I killed your**** friend.**_" Lugia explains to Silver; who then looks down at the ground with anger it then nods ans flys off.

So...it was true...Lance was killed and by a man made pokemon to top it off. Silver wouldn't have been so pissed off if it had been a real pokemon. but that wasnt the case now was it? Silver then shakes his head, he didnt want to think about Lance being dead, it hurt to much. he had grown close to him and now he had lost him and not only that, he never got the chance to tell the Champion; well...ex-Champion how important he truely was to him.

"Silver!" Blue calls snapping the teen out of his own thoughts. He turns around and looks at her and then smiles a sad smile. "Oh Silver...You don't have to act strong...everyone has-"

"A weakness? Yeah, I know...but...Wouldnt hurt to know that those weaknesses could be turned into strength, but we all can't have what we want can we?" he asks, she then looks at him with sadness and nods. "But, I dont believe that Lance is dead. So...Im going to go look for him." he explains to the group. Green sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

"Silver we-"

"Aren't sure if hes dead or alive. thats why im going to make sure." he says smiling at his Feraligator. "I'll be heading out...I'll call every now and then." then he takes off runing.

Blue sighs whacthing her brother run off to find a man that didn't even deserve to be worried about. but there was nothing she could do but let Silver do what he wanted.

"Green...do you truely think that Lance is...well, dead?" she asks looking up at him. the said teen shruggs.

"Who knows...but, to see Silver back to his oldself. I hope that crazy idiot is still alive."

* * *

**Kza: sorry for updating so late. i was busy doing other stuff. so pelase review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiza: Hello everyone! I'm back so please enjoy and remember i do not own pokemon.**

* * *

_"Master...wake up." _

_What? who?_

_"Please, wake up."_

_Okay...fine_. A growl of pain was the first thing Dragonite heard picking up her head she then sees Lance siting up slowly and smile weakly at her. She then walks over to him and nuzzles her head agaisnt his arm gently not wanting to hurt him.

"Hey girl...sleep well?" he asks, she nods. "Do you know where we are?"

"_No. I woke up not to long ago..." _he sighs, and pets her under her chin as she purrs. but stopes almost as suddenly as she started hearing someone opening the bedroom door causing her stand in front of her trainer and growl.

"It's alright. Im the one who found you and got you out." a girl says walking, Lance then looks at her with confusion. "Sorry, my name is White, Black's friend." he sighs and pets his dragon calming her down insently. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. but thank you for helping me." he says to her, White smiles. then sh notices him siting up and getting ready for what she thought to leave. "Im sorry, but I have to get going."

"With all of your injuries? you almost died. and now you want to leave? why?" she asks he then stops midway of slipping his shirt back on, why was he going to leave so soon? it wasn't like the others couldn't win without him right?

But then...there was Silver. he and the teen had grown close. and he knew that Silver more then likely thought he was dead...and he didn't want Silver to think that. he knew how the boy would get...but he wasn't sure if he would become sad if he himself died.

"There's someone...I have to look out for...and I need to let that person know that...Im alive. and that Im okay." he explains to her. White smiles and nods.

"But, do you even know where your friends are?" she asks, Lance smiles. "You dont have a clue do you? so your just going to wonder about the Unova region in hopes that you'll find them?" White asks, the Champion nods.

"Well...yes, I have to find him." he says waling out of the house and outside, while White following the older man. Once outside he jumps on Dragonite's back and she purrs as he pets the side of her neck. "And your thinking im crazy huh?" she nods then jumps on the dragons back Lance looks behind at her and smiles.

"Lets go, I have an idea where they are." she says, Lance nods then looks down at his Dragonite.

"hang on tight then." and with that his dragon lets out a roar and takes off into the sky.

* * *

_I am a complet idiot...where the hell im I supposed to start looking? At times like this, I really wish I would think before I take off. but If I had stayed anylonger, I know I would have just stayed with them and not even bother to come look for Lance..._

"What was I thinking? Was I even thinking to begin with?" Silver asks himself he sighs looking down at the ground then he kicks a peble. a shadow then flys over him causign him to look up and he sees a Charziard land in front of him. "Okay, this is **_NOT_**the situation I wanted to find myself in..." he says as he slowly backs away but then notices a scar over it's rright eye.

_Wait, I only know one Charziard with a scar like that._

"You belong to Lance don't you?" he asks, it nods. Sivler sighs walking up to him and petting his head he smiles reciving a purr. "How did you get all the way ove here?" he asks, it merely nuzzles his hand. "Wait? where's Lance?" he asks, it then looks away wimpering. Silver sighs again petting its head gently trying his best to comfert the pokemon. "Dont worry, We'll find him. he is alive right?" he asks, the Charziard then looks up at him and nods and giving him a look as if he was an idiot for thinking otherwise.

Okay, that was good. atleast he knew that Lance was alive. but was he okay? where his wounds life threting or just mere cuts that he could get by with? was he slowly dieying from his wounds? there was no way of knowing any of that. he couldn't speak to pokemon like Yellow and Lance.

Then the said pokemon looks at him then at its own back. Silver then smiles knowing at least what it wanted. he jumps on its back and smiles looking around.

"First thing is first, we have to look around the area." he says, the dragon nods and before he could take off they hear a roar then Silver looks around and slowly gets off the Champions pokemon then he looks over to his right and then sees Entie walking to him. "Oh...And here I thought it was that man made Lugia." he says. it nods. "Whats going on? did something happen?"

It then looks up at the sky then back at Silver who was looking up but he sees nothing, looking back at the Legendary with confusion.

"Is it about that Lugia?" he asks, it nods. Silver growls. he hated that damm thing. for him, it could go, roll into a fukcing hole and die. all he knew was that it attacked him and the gang and possibley hurt him badly. Entie noticing his hate and anger for the thing he walks up to him and nuges his hand, Silver then pets him and hugs the pokemon's neck. "I know, I have to becareful. but I can't just let it get away with what it did..." he explains then Entie begins to growl, Silver lets go turning around he sees Green with his own Charziard walking beside him. Silver sighs calming down, but the same thing could not be said for Entie who was still growling.

"I can see it trusts you very much. to the point where it's willing to attack another Legendary Warrior." he explains, Silver nods wrapping his arms around the four leged legendaries neck to keep him in place, after all, he didnt want him hurting him too. "So I see that Charziard must belong to Lance?" he asks. Silver nods pulling Entie, Or atleast trying to keep him in place. he didn't want him to hurt Green, no. Not after he had heard from the Champion's pokemon that he was hurt and bad too. "Don't worry Entie, I wont hurt Silver." it nods then calms down. Green then walks up to him and smiles.

"Why are you here?" Silver asks. he didn't want thier help to look for Lance. they never got along. he remebered when Lance would come back from the other regions in a depressed way after running into them. Silver would watch him from afar as Lance would go out, find a wild dragon pokemon and dive head first into a battles with it, and that noramlly resulted in Lance coming back bloody and weak.

And the one thing that scared him what that Lance would look at him in the eye and smile a sad smile, and say '_I failed once again to get rid of my sins._' that scared him. he knew that Lance would do anything to make sure he was left from an inch of life jsut so he could get Blue's, Green's and Reds forgivness.

"I came by to help you find Lance. I know you want me to stay away from him, but...To tell the truth Silver I hate seeing you so conflected. In fact, I hate it...And...this is my way of giving Lance the forgivness he's been seenking all these years." he explains to the younger teen. Silver then looks up at him with shock then smiles.

Next thin Green knew, he had Silver hugging his waist. Green smiles and hugs the teen back. Green smiles, he loved seeing the boy happy seeing he was always not in high spirits. he lets go and smiles.

"Now, why don't we start looking?" he asks. the younger male nods then they head off into a random direction.

* * *

_Finding them may take a while...if I ever find the mto begin with._

"Lance sir?" White asks as he looks up at her. he had dicided to start walking while letting Dragonite carry White. "Who are your friends? the others I mean." she asks kindly. he smiles at her and sighs.

"Well, I dont have many. I can tell you that much...but theirs Will, Koga, Bruno, Karen of the elite four. There's Steven Stone."

"Steven Stone!? you know him?" she asks, Lance smiles and nods. "Thats amazing! I always wanted to meet him." she says.

"Then let me take you to my region one day so you can." he explains she smlies again and nods. "But then theres Yellow, and Silver." he says she looks at him with confusion. "Both are pokedex holders and very clsoe friends of mine. Silver being a little more imprtant then anyone in my life to tell the truth."

"More so then your own coisen Clair?" White asks with shock Lance smiles and nods. "Wow, must have been very close to be on that kind of level." Lance nods, with a smile he looks up at the road and sees Blue who was galring at him. "Who?"

"The names Blue, and Lance..."

"Y-Yes?" he asks as he sees the pissed off look in her eyes making him uneasy.

"You have some nerve coming back here. Silver is all fucked up because of you." she explains with anger. Lance then looks away with a shamefuiled look. "Calm down. hes okay to a point. but you have to find him. he wwent looking for you."

"He what!? Idiot!" Lance says looking at White he then jumps on his Dragonite and looks at Blue. "Thank you for telling me." then it takes off into the sky, Blue sighs then begisn to head back to the safe house.

* * *

**Kiza: there you go. please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiza: Hello everyone! I'm back so please enjoy and remember i do not own pokemon. this chapter was actually inspired by the song 'Hanging On' by Ellie Goulding.**

* * *

_"When all the Warriors gather for the final battle is when our numbers begin to go down...or at least thats how the leagen goes from what Yellow and I understood...but one can never be sure on these kind of things. so we took it upon ourselves to look futher into this leagen and guess what we found out?"_

"...There's another group of warriors jsut like us, diffrence being that they use-"

"Man made pokemon." Silver cuts in looking up at Green with shock, the said male nods and looks at the ground. "But...if thier like us...how are we supposed to win?"he asks Green then sighs again as he looks at the red headed teen and Silver gets a shocked look seeing the sad, worried look on Green's face.

"Who said we where going to win...? to tell you the truth...I don't think we are...In my opinon...we'll all just end up dead...but..if I could I would take you and myself away from this land...I would...I dont wish war upon anyone." Green explains as he then looks at his Charziard and at Lance's and then fianlly bac kat Entie. If Green could hee would honestly take Silver away from here so he could at least live his life the way he wanted to, not serving the Legendary pokemon like he was thier pawn they could just use and throw away once they where done with him.

Silver then looks at the older male with worry seeing the older pokedex holder was clencthig his fists so tigh he had broke the skin on his palm. Silver knew that Green was worried more than anything about this war, he knew that he was pissed off because he and a few of the others where being used to fight a war they never asked to be part of. Silver then hugs the taller males waist causing Green to look down at him with shock.

"Sil-"

"Dont worry...you and me along with the others are going to pull through this...we have faced so many other things...this should be a walk in the park...but...I wont lie...I'm scared...what if I lose Blue? what if I lose you, Lance, Crys or even Gold? thinking that I would have to whatch you guys possibaly get killed...It makes me sick..it scares me..." Green then gets a sad look as he continues to hear out what the boy was telling him. "Damm it Green! your the one whos supposed to tell me all of this! not the other way around!" he yells with anger tighting his grip on the older male.

Green sighs as he hugs the younger boy back nuzzling the silver eyed teens hair gently as he looks up at the two Charizards and Entie, he knew Silver was right, but there where times were he couldn't always be the one giving out words of hope and wisdom. but that could wait for another time, he then pulls away kneeling down to be at the teens eye level and Silver looks at him with confusion.

"We all have our momments...even they do," he says gesturing to Entie. "But, remember that I have fears too..." he explains Silver the nglares at the ground and nods, Green smiles. "Now, cheer up, lets go find Lance shall we?" Silver then looks up at him and nods as they continue to walk twords Striaton City in hopes to find the Jhoto league Champion.

* * *

"I dont understand, if you and your friends are supposed to be these powerful pokemon traniers, they why the hell were you all beat up when I found you?" White asks as he looks back at her then back ahead of him as his Dragonite looks at him with worry then it snorts causing White to look at it with confusion.

"Well...just because we're the Legendary warriors doesn't make us superhuman White..." he explains as he sighs then pets his dragon's neck as it purrs, then White looks down as they fly into Striaton city. "It's nice..." Lance says as she nods then lays her head on his back. then he gets a shocked look. "Dragonite freefall!" he says as it then dives down to the ground then Lance jumps off landing in front of Green and Silver. "About time I found you guys."

Green then glares at him and then he looks down at Silver who looked like he was petrified, Lance then looks at him with worry, the walks up to the boy.

"Si-"

"Where the fuck have you been!?" he asks with anger as he hugs the mans waist causing the Champion to wince in pain and then hug the boy back as he nuzzles the boys hair with his face as he then feels the boy shaking slightly. Lance then sighs as he pulls away and wipes away the tears that where now falling from the teens eyes. "Well!? are you-"

"I'm sorry...After that explosion White here found me and fixed me up slightly." SIlver then gets a shocked look and lays his head on the man's shoulder. "So after I woke up I set out to look for you guys."

"Fucking idiot, you had me worried to death...Damm it Lacne I thought you where dead!" Silve yells as he wraps his arms around the Champion and holds him tightly. Lance then smiles wincing again and nods as he strokes the boys hair gently as Green then smiles and turns to look at White.

"Thank you for helping him out." she smiles and nods. "Lance,"

"Yeah, I know. but please tell me the rest of you guys are alright." Green nods and Lance sighs in relife to hear that the others where okay and weren't hurt, he then looks down at Silver who was still hugging him, Lance couldn't help but smile and think how cute the teen was acting he couldn't help but kiss the top of the boys head this earns him a purr out of the red headed boy. "We should get going." Green says as Lance then puts his Charziard in it's pokeball, then he sighs and picks up Silver and puts him on his Dragonite as he climbs on, Green then helps White up on his dragon and Lance smiles at Silver who looks up at him with and smiles a small smile with a small blush.

"Its good to be back."

"I'm happy your back, safe and sound..."Silver says wraping his arms around the older man who smiles and nods. "But ever do that shit again then I'LL be the one to kill you." Lance laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

"Alright, alright. deal." he says causing Silver to nod and sigh he was tired, he really didn't feel like dealing with all of this right now. "Silver,"

"What?" he asks, Lance then looks at him then back inf front of him.

"Don't let emotions get to you." Silver then looks at the man with confusion. "If something happens to any of us, dont let personal feelings get to you...that **_WILL_ **be your downfall." he finishes, Silver growls.

"How can you ask that of me? everyone is human you know! not everyone can disconnect themselves from the world like you Lance." the teen explains, Lance sighs as he looks down and they see the safe house and land.

"Well, learn how to."

"Exuse me!? learn how to!? damn it Lance we're not all heartless!" at that Lance turns to glare at him causing Silver to step back.

"I'm not heartless, not in any means of the word."

"Then your cold."

"Not even. I'm not cold, or heartless. if anything heartbroken is what I am because of the fact that someone who I loved let thier personal emotions get In the way and they where killed. thats why I'm telling you this! so dont even come to me, telling me what's cold, or heartless." Lance explains with anger as he turns back around and walsk away form the small house. Silver just stands there in shock.

Green looks over at him and sighs, walking up to the red headed boy he tries to put his hand on his head, but Silver swats it away and turns tail and runs after Lance.

"Silver!" he calls, this stops the boy. "Dont, let him be for now. he'll come back." Silver turns to look at him and nods slowly and begisn to walk back over to them. Green then puts his arm around the boy's shoulder and leads him inside where he his tackled into a hug by his long time friend; Gold.

"Ow! Idiot that fucking hurt!" Silver yells as Gold just laughs and holds him tightly, Silver growls and tries to push him off. "Gold, as _happy _I am to see you, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! whats is it?"

"GET OFF!" he yells Gold pouts and gets off of his friend and pulls him to his feet, Silver then brushes the dust off of his jacket and pants, then smiles at Gold as both teens bumb fists. "Where the hell where you this whole time?" Gold smiles as they go and sit at the table with the others. Silver smiles at Blue who walked past him petting his head as she went.

"All over the place looking for you and Crys." he explains as he looks over at thier female friend. "And I found her, but took us a bit longer to find you." Silver nods. "What ahve you been up to? the last time I even heard about you was when Blue told me your arm was hurt pretty bad. you okay?" he asks with worry, Silver smiles. leave it to Gold to always worry about him.

"I'm fine now. dont worry so much...but I'm guessing you know whats gonig on?" Gold nods. "Damn."

"Sorry buddy. but looks like you and I are teaming up again weather you like it or not." Silver smiles and nods. he really did enjoy the other boy's company now. it just seemed wired when ever he didnt run into him like before...but then his mind drifts back to what Lance had told him. who was that person he loved? who was it that got killed for him? and, why was he suddenly taking all of this to heart? so many questions, with little awnsers.

Gold notices his younger friend in deep thoguht. he turns to look at Red.

"He and Lance had a little argument. don't worry he's just thinking." the Champion explains to Gold. he nods.

"Silver."

"Yeah?" he asks looking up at his old time friend.

"Tell me something, what is Lance to you?"

* * *

**Kiza: please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiza: Hello everyone! I'm back so please enjoy and remember i do not own pokemon.**

* * *

"Well?" Gold asks, Silver then looks at him and back at the ground. what was Lance to him? he never took the time took the time to think about it untill now.

"Lance...he's...someone that I would be quite sad if I lost him forever...but...I dont really know anythingelse because then theres Green...he's powerful, and was always there when Lance wasn't to cheer me up...he's protected me too..." Silver explains as Gold smiles at him and nods. "Why ask?"

"Just looking out for you...I kinda dont trust Lance for what he did all those years ago...from what Blue told me anyway..." Silver then glares at him. "Hey hey...Im just saying, what makes you think that Lance wont relaps to that?"

"Because I actually believe him! and he promised me that he wouldnt!" he says with anger, walking away from Gold. Gold sighs and follows him.

"Just because he promised someone doesnt mean it wont happen. remember, its a mental thing. why are you getting so mad of the fact that I'm just stating facts?" the black haired tranier asks, Silver turns to look at his best friend.

"Because I -" he stops, he really didnt know why he was going to say why he loved the Champion. he loved him sure, the man was almost like a father to him...okay that was lie, he really did love him, but then there was Green. he had feelings for him too. he didnt know if he should love Lance, a man **_much_ **older then him, or Green, who was a year or two older then him. and sure, Green and Silver got along, but Lance took such good care of him and never once failed to come to his aid.

"Silver?"

"I think...I love him and Green..." he says as he then looks at his golden eyed friend with worry, Gold then sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Gold...I dont know what to do..." Gold then smiles at his shorter friend.

"How about...you just think it over for a bit. Im sure you'll figure something out, you always do." Gold smiles at him, Silver nods and walks away from his old friend he didn't want to talk to anyone anymore.

Silver walks outside and sits down close to the river's edge, he looked down at his own reflection and glares at it. he didn't understand why he and Lance would have a fight over something like that, and Lance had just gotten back to them. he couldn't help but growl, he grabs a rock and throws it as hard as he could across the river, not like it did much to help, but he needed something to do, he really didn't want to think about Lance, but somehow, someway he kept coming back into his thoughts.

"Why cant I get that idiot out of my head!?" Silver asks with anger, this causes Red's Pikachu to look over at him with confusion, it walks over to him and climbs on his lap. "Why can't my life be as simple as yours?" he asks it, it shrugs, jumps on his shoulder and licks his cheek. "I guess I wouldn't like being a Pokémon huh..." he smiles and pets its head gently. "Maybe I should go find him huh?" it nods, Silver sighs placing him on his head, he gets up and walks in the direction that Lance had walked off to.

* * *

Lance growls as he then leans against a tree and sits down. one of his wounds had reopened and was now bleeding and hurting like a mother. he sighs and looks around, he was far enough to where they wouldn't find him until a couple hours, so this gave him time to relax and clear his head, he lays his head back against the tree, he then smiles as a memory comes to mind.

Flashback

_"Lance! Lance! Oh dear where could have that boy run off too this time? Lance!" a red headed woman calls, Lance looks down from the tree branch he was siting on, he smiles and uses his legs as hooks and lets himself hang right in front of his mother scaring her slightly. "My god Lance! don't scare mommy like that. what are you doing?" he smiles at her._

_"Just hanging around." he says, his mother then picks him up and hugs him close, he giggles and hugs her around her neck. "Mum, when is Papa coming home?"_

_"Oh dear I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be home soon." she puts him down, but holds his hand as they begin to walk back to their house, the walk back was quiet, he didn't say much seeing he was thinking about his father. he missed him a lot. the man was the one who was teaching him how to train dragon Pokémon. but lately his father had been gone at the league for a while and hasn't returned. he was just hoping his father would be back soon but...that didn't seem likely._

_"Papa needs to come home soon..."Lance says, his mother sighs and walks into the house first, once inside Lance looks up and gets a shocked look as tears comes to his eyes. "P-Papa.."_

_"Hey There's my boy! why the water works?" next thing the man knew he was on the floor with is small son hugging him tightly. the boy was crying in happiness. "There, There Lance...it's all right...Papas home..." he picks him up, he walks up to his wife and kisses her cheek, she then pets Lance's head trying to get him to stop crying._

_"Lance and I are happy to have you back honey..." he smiles and kisses the side of Lance's head._

_"I'm happy to be back."_

End of Flashback.

Lance sighs happily, but then he frowns remembering that his happy family was taken from him in one day, and by the very same dragon Pokémon he had grown to love simply because his father had one.

Flashback

_"Mum! Papa!" Lance cries out as his older cosine; Clair holds him back from the burning house. he had left to her house for a hour and had come back to see this, his home on fire. "MUM, PAPA!"_

_"Clair get him out of here now! it-" their grandfather was cut off seeing a Charziard fly over the house spitting out more flames, this causes Lance to scream out. "GO NOW!" she nods, picking him up she runs off._

End of Flashback

Lance lets out a shaky breath, he was fighting back tears, not matter how many years it had been it still pained him to remember that night, he never felt so useless in his life like he did the and how he sometimes felt now too. he then hears something in the river, he gets up and walks over to the edge and waits, next thing he knew, Lugia jumps out from the water and back into only letting it's head and neck be seen. Lance smiles.

"Well hello there, I didn't think I would see you here." he explains It nods and then drops a necklace in front of him, Lance bends down and picks it up. A shocked look comes to his face. it was a black dragon tooth, there was only one in the world and his father had it. but Lance had lost it in the sea in a battle. but here it was, right in his hands. tears begin to fall out of happiness and laughs. "I thought I had lost it for good...Thank you so much Lugia..." he then hugs the legendry's snout, it purrs and nuzzles the Champion's body.

_'Young human,_ _your __father was a good man.' _Lance looks up at the said legendary. then he remembered that his father had told him and his mother that he had run into Lugia a few times. _'I just wonder if your as strong as he was back then?'_ Lance smiles and nods.

"I think I've gotten even strong then my old man...I just wish he was here to see me now..." he trials off looking down at the necklace. Lugia then nods and begins to pull at Lance's hair, 'grooming' him as a way to comfort him. Lance laughs slightly at this but lets him do so. to him he found more happiness and a loving environment with Pokémon then he did with humans. but then, there was one human he actually found all of that and more in; Silver.

He didn't know what was in that boy, but something about him made him want to kill anyone who dare tried to hurt him. and he had proven this many times over the years. and now, it was as if all of this was testing him, so far he was starting to feel as if he wasn't going to be able to protect him anymore. things where getting ugly and he knew that it wouldn't be much longer until the biggest fight came along.

'_Lance, don't let your mind become clouded, that will be the end of you. keep your mind clear of all of those thoughts and focus on keeping them alive and well.' _Lugia explains to the man, he looks up at him and nods. he sighs and puts the necklace around his neck, Lugia then begins to growl and stand behind the said Champion getting ready to attack who ever was running their way, lance calms down seeing Silver come out from the brush.

"Silver! what are you doing out here alone? don't you realize that you could get ambushed?" he asks with shock Silver then looks up at him and nods. "The what where you thinking?"

"I got worried...and, I wanted to say so-" Lance cuts him off by petting his head. Silver looks up at the man with confusion and then blushes seeing a smile on the Champion's face. he hadn't seen that kind of smile on his face for a long time, the last time he had smiled a actual smile like that was when he had actually agreed to let the Champion train him. that was a while ago, and from there it was fake smiles all year around, and if he wasn't smiling, he was serious. "I wanted to say sorry...I just...I don't want to fake my emptions like how you've been doing all these years."

Lance looks down at the boy shocked, he then smiles a sad smile and nods. it was true, and Lance knew this.

"And I understand, but you have to understand that sometimes you have to let go of your emotions if you want to live...just know that I did that because I didn't want to deal with the complex feelings of humans...I didn't want to see another one of my loved ones die because of those kind of feelings...but then again I hate complex things so I guess you can say I'm to lazy to deal with them too." he says jokingly at the last part, Silver then glares at him, his eye twitching slightly.

"And here I was worried about-" he stops noticing the blood running down his arm, he walks up to him and pulls his arm closer to himself so that he could get a better look at it. "Your wound reopened..." he says, Lance smiles nervously and nods. "Does it hurt?"

"Oh no, not at all...I'm fine." he says reaching back and petting the side of Lugia's face, it purrs then nuzzles the Champion's face. "Come on, lets head-"

"No...I want to stay here for a little while..." Silver cuts in, Lance looks at him with shock then smiles. "Come here, " Silver grabs the older males arms, rolls up his sleeve and sighs looking that the wound might have reopened, but it wasn't to bad. "We'll just wash it out with water and it should be fine." Lance nods, he then smiles and hugs the boy tightly.

"I'm happy your not mad anymore."

"Oh please as if I could stay mad at you." both laugh. yup, Lance now knew for sure, he had fallen head over heels for the boy.

* * *

**Kiza: please review!**


End file.
